highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric the Owl
Cedric the Owl served as the familiar of Crispinophur. While not especially brave or skilled in magic as some familiars are, Cedric was highly intelligent and exceedingly diplomatic. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder Cedric was visiting an associate of Crispin's in Daventry at about the time Mordack abducted Castle Daventry and its inhabitants. Cedric witnessed the event, and was still around when Graham arrived to find the horrifying absence of his home and family. Cedric told the king what he had seen, then offered to bring him to Crispin for help against the evil wizard. Using some aging fairy dust, Cedric helped Graham flying to the Sovereignty of Serenia to seek the wizard's help. Under Crispin's direction, Cedric followed Graham through the rest of his adventure. Primarily, Cedric provided some information about the dangers facing the two companions. While traveling through the Great Mountains, however, Cedric was captured by Queen Icebella's dire wolves. Graham valiantly rescued the owl, before being captured himself by a giant Roc. Cedric searched the mountains for the king until the two were reunited by Mr. Eagle on a beach. The owl and the king headed out to sea, where they were soon attacked by harpies. Cedric was wounded, so Graham sought aid for the wizard's familiar. Returning to shore, they received help from the Ancient Mariner, who also sent them off to Mordack's Isle. Once on the isle, Cedric waited outside for word from his employer. When he realized Crispin was on his way to the island himself, Cedric flew into the castle to alert Graham. As he shouted his announcement, he intercepted a blast from Mordack that was intended for the king, transforming the owl into stone and causing him to crash into the stone floor of the wizard's laboratory. When Crispin arrived, he healed his familiar. Easter Eggs Cedric appears in several other games as an easter egg, perhaps most notably in King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI in which a certain sequence of events may allow the player to send Connor on a quest involving the owl. In King's Quest III Redux, by the same company, Cedric can be spotted watching Alexander ascend the mountains into Daventry. More officially, he also appears in a mini-game in Space Quest X, where the player receives 50 points for whacking the owl. In Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist, the owl is spotted atop his building but the player cannot reach him. Non-Canon Fan Art are_you_the_one_i__ve_been_waiting_for__by_blu3vibration-d4pnqe0.jpg|"Are You the One I've Been Waiting For?" Valentine's Day Card featuring Cedric (by Blu3vibration)|link=http://blu3vibration.deviantart.com/gallery/29601406#/d4pnqe0 Real World Cedric appears in King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder as the player's companion. The character of Cedric was based on three sources: Archimedes, Merlin's sidekick in Disney's The Sword and the Stone; Watson from the Sherlock Holmes mysteries by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; and the mythological clockwork owl crafted for Perseus, which also perished aiding its hero. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:KQ5 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:King's Quest Allies Category:Inhabitants of Serenia Category:KQ2+ Easter Eggs Category:KQ3R Easter Eggs Category:Society of Wizards Members Category:KQ Familiar Characters Category:KQ Owl Characters